parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Kids World Family Christmas
TheCartoonMan12's tv-special of 1987 Jim Henson tv special of "A Muppet Family Christmas". Cast *Kermit the Frog - Tommy Pickles (with Dil Pickles , Chuckie Finster, Kimi Finster, Phil DeVille, Lil DeVille, Susie Carmichael, Harold Frumpkin as Extras) *Miss Piggy - Angelica Pickles *Fozzie Bear - Rocko (with Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle and Spunky as Extras) *Gonzo - Miles "Tails" Prower (with Sonic the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn, Marine the Raccoon, Espio The Chameleon, Knuckles the Echidna, Charmy Bee, Bunnie Rabbot, Antoine D'Coolette, Amy Rose, Blaze the Cat, Vector the Crocodile, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Sticks the Jungle Badger, and Rouge the Bat as Extras) *Animal - Woody Woodpecker *Robin - Timmy Turner *Rowlf the Dog - Dewey Wilkerson *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - BJ *Beaker (Muppets) - Kenny McCormick *Swedish Chef - Chef (South Park) *Sweetums - Barney *Scooter - Bobby Generic *Skeeter - Dora *Sam the Eagle - Dr. Owl (The Seventh Brother and Tiny Heroes) *Statler and Waldorf - Uncle Waldo (The Aristocats) and Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Camilla the Chicken - Spot *Crazy Harry - The Flash/Tony (Jimmy Bennett) *Dr. Teeth - Greg Brady *Floyd Pepper - Whyatt *Janice - Emily Yeung *Zoot - Henry Baker *Lips - Riff *Beauregard - George Shrinks *Lew Zealand - Fetch and lots more! Gallery Rugrats tommy by lcwpaintme3-d49ruoo.jpg|Tommy Pickles as Kermit Dil Pickles AGU.png|Dil Pickles, Chuckie Finster in Rugrats In Paris.jpg|Chuckie Finster, Kimi Finster picture 2.png|Kimi Finster, Phil and Lil DeVille AGU.png|Phil DeVille and Lil DeVille, Susie Carmichael as Nicole.png|Susie Carmichael, Harold_Frumpkin_(All_Grown_Up).png|and Harold Frumpkin as Extras (Kermit) Angelica by knknknk-d9lwfvg.jpg|Angelica Pickles as Miss Piggy rocko_from_rocko_s_modern_life_by_solarstormtm-d6jk6zc.png|Rocko as Fozzie Bear maxresdefaultheffer.jpg|Heffer Wolfe Filburt.jpg|Filburt Turtle Spunky.jpg|and Spunky as Extras (Fozzie Bear) Tails (Drood Henge).jpg|Miles "Tails" Prower as Gonzo Classic Sonic with Chilli Dog.jpg|Sonic The Hedgehog, Sonia 1.png|Sonia, Manic 2.png|Manic, Princess Sally Acorn.png|Sally Acorn, Bunnie Rabbot.jpg|Bunnie Rabbot Rotor as Rusty Walrus.png|Rotor Walrus, Antoine 1.png|Antoine Depardieu, RushAdventure Marine pose.png|Marine the Raccoon, Espio-the-chameleon-sonic-x-88.jpg|Espio The Chameleon, Knuckles as John Rolfe.png|Knuckles the Echidna, Charmy Bee.png|Charmy Bee, Amy Rose Sonic X.jpg|Amy Rose, Blaze-the-cat-mario-and-sonic-at-the-olympic-winter-games-3.5.jpg|Blaze the Cat, Savector deebs.png|Vector the Crocodile, Cream 3.png|Cream the Rabbit, 500px-Cheese 3.png|Cheese the Chao, Sticks the badger by tanyatackett-daojw5j.jpg|Sticks the Jungle Badger 068rouge.jpg|and Rouge the Bat as Extras (Gonzo) Woody woodpecker 1940 knock knock by exvimon-dbd0iuk.jpg|Woody Woodpecker as Animal f0650b84fb6abaf4764eb9adb968d48c.jpg|Dewey Wilkerson as Rowlf BJ.gif|BJ as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Kenny-mccormick-south-park-bigger-longer-and-uncut-58.jpg|Kenny McCormick as Beaker Chef.gif|Chef as The Swedish Chef Barney1.gif|Barney as Sweetums bobby__bobby_s_world__by_domejohnny-darpm0l.png|Bobby Generic as Scooter doradownload.jpg|Dora as Skeeter drowlimages.jpg|Dr. Owl as Sam the Eagle Waldo.jpg|Uncle Waldo as Statler Hakuna_matata_0345.jpg|Uncle Max as Waldorf BeautySpot.gif|Spot as Camilla the Chicken tumblr_inline_mwoh04jTlE1r1yj84.gif|The Flash/Tony (Jimmy Bennett) as Crazy Harry Greg-Brady-the-brady-bunch-13809886-720-480.jpg|Greg Brady as Dr. Teeth Whyatt_Older.png|Whyatt as Floyd Pepper maxresdefaultEmilyYeung.jpg|Emily Yeung as Janice CHEAPER-BY-THE-DOZEN-750052.jpg|Henry Baker as Zoot Riff.png|Riff as Lips George.png|George Shrinks as Beauregard ruff_from_fetch__with_ruff_ruffman_by_windows7starterfan-d8c69fi.png|Fetch as Lew Zealand 853full-dennis-the-menace-screenshot.jpg|Dennis Mitchell The Menace as Gobo Brady-cindy-gif.gif|Cindy Brady as Mokey yw0yrdvhkh950wr9.jpg|Shane Baumel as Wembley Spankyshot0003.png|Spanky McFarland as Boober Casper-meets-wendy-299947l-imagine.jpg|Hilary Duff as Red Gepettopepromo.png|Gepetto as Doc Df5ee554f8868e0188426822474d30cb--root-beer-snoopy-peanuts.jpg|Snoopy as Sprocket the Dog Category:The Muppets Category:The Muppet Show Movie Spoof Category:The Muppets Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Eli Wages Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Transcripts